The University of North Carolina Chapel Hill School of Nursing, the University of Pennsylvania Health System, Division of Urology, Center for Continence and Pelvic Health, and The American Journal of Nursing (AJN), are planning a symposium on urinary incontinence that will bring together leading nurse researchers, nurse experts in clinical practice, education, and administration, sate and federal nursing home regulators, as well as industry stakeholders (e.g., players, pharmaceutical companies, product manufacturers, advocacy groups). The purpose of this symposium is to develop research priorities and clinical and policy recommendations addressing the state of the art and science of continence promotion and the prevention. assessment, treatment, and management of urinary incontinence, especially in vulnerable groups such as the elderly. The specific objectives are to: 1. Critique the current state of urinary incontinence research in various clinical settings. 2. Review the state of the art of nursing care for incontinent people. 3. Provide practical and strategic recommendations for future directions in incontinence research and in clinical practice, education, and policy. 4. Disseminate the analysis and recommendations to nurse researchers, nurse educators, healthcare professionals, and policy makers, and the public. An innovative aspect of information dissemination will be the publication in the AJN, the official journal for the American Nurses Association, a continuing education supplement and for distribution to additional audiences that contains proceedings and recommendations for this symposium. Access to the supplement and the continuing education contact hours will also be available posted on www.NursingCenter.com, a web site owned by Lippincott Williams & Wilkins, that features AJN online. The supplement will be mailed to AJN readers (current circulation is 242,000) along with the monthly journal. An additional 25,000 copies of the supplement will be made available to the participating national nursing organizations for distribution to their members at annual conferences and to the various sponsors of this project for distribution to their target audiences.